


Bait and Switch

by BeatenNeverBroken (SPNnDeanLover)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Freaky Friday - Freeform, Mpreg, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNnDeanLover/pseuds/BeatenNeverBroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Reader Girlfriend have their bodies switched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This pregnancy was kicking your ass..

Like literally, a baby was literally kicking you in your ass right now.

Your back hurt, your ankles were sore and swollen, and now the cravings had hit you full force. After months of throwing up when you even caught the scent of food, you were suddenly ravenously hungry all the time.Apparently being a gestational oven for two babies can do that to you.

Your boyfriend Dean was currently in the kitchen frantically trying to prepare your latest wacky request. You would feel sorry for him but hey your body was being renovated by his little "Legacies" so screw it.

You were in a particularly snarky mood today. Most would say you had gotten up on the wrong side of the bed, but that would imply that you had slept. Trying to lay down with your stomach comfortably, was difficult to say the least. Most of the pillows in the Bunker had been brought to Dean and your room. Each night he propped some under your tummy, back, between your legs.. You'd start to drift off and one of the little demon spawns would smack your bladder.

You were tired, depressed and just wanted to be able to get out of a God Damn chair by yourself!

"Deaaannn..?" You moaned.

He came running in. "What's wrong?"

You weakly raise your arm, tears threatening to spill because of stupid hormones, " I can't get up, I'm stuck, I have to peeeeeee.." You end with a sob.

Dean shakes his head and smiles softly, "It's ok, Sweetheart. It's what I'm here for." He lifts you out of the easy chair and gets you to the bathroom.

When you are all set, he escorts you back, settles you back down and kisses your head. "I found the salt and vinegar chips, have the pulled pork and mashed potatoes almost ready. You sure you want All that on top of the burgers?"

You lick your lips. "Yep!"

You see his slight shiver of distaste as he trots back into the kitchen. 'Whatever, no accounting for taste.', you think and start to watch some really ridiculous "reality" show.


	2. Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets freaked out by the twins and your burger

Meanwhile in the kitchen Dean was shaking his head. 

'Y/N has officially lost it' he thought. Mourning both the loss of your sanity and the integrity of the burger, he start to pile on the disgusting combinations of ingredients. 

'How could anyone eat this?' He thought trying not to gag. He made himself his normal burger, not even hungry but knowing you'd give him the Look if he made you eat alone. He would gain half the pregnancy weight at this rate with the extra calories and loss of his usual exercise.. Hunting. Sex was still on the table, just at weird times.

He balanced the plates and a bottles of water, he re entered the living room.

She was sleeping in the easy chair.

'Crap!' He thought. You never slept much anymore, should he wake you? He stood there uncertain for a few moments, shifting his weight. Just as he made the decision to turn around and dump the meal back in the kitchen, he noticed your belly violently ripple. 'Was that an arm? Holy crap that looks like a scene from a horror movie.' 

Concerned Dean placed the plates and drinks on an end table and dropped to his knees beside you.

He gently lifted your shirt revealing your soft, but extremely rounded stomach. 

Your eyes blink open as you feel air hit your abdomen, your hunter's instincts are on high alert until you see Dean on the ground beside you, avidly watching your tummy.

"Dean?"

"Y/N, something just moved in there!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah.. There's two babies in there. They do that." You yawn.

Dean shook his head. "No babe." He said firmly, "I think they're trying to break out."

"Why?" You ask more focused on the plate just out of reach.

"A whole leg or arm just tested your.. Barrier?"

You give a snort. "I think it fine. They're just hungry." and you gaze longingly at the burger.

Dean jumped to his feet. "I think we should call Cas. He can make sure they aren't busting through.." 

"Dean, the babies are fine, I'm good, we are good." You say patiently.

Suddenly there is a large ripple across your skin, and the pointy part of an elbow was visible.

Dean gave an indignant face and pointed at the shifting mound.

"Babe, they do this All the time." You smile and then continue, "Now unless you want an actual problem, you'll give me the plate or someone, you, will get hurt." 

Dean handed over the plate and suppressed a shiver of disgust as he watched you take a blissful bite of the monstrosity that was your burger. Then continued to stare at your stomach.

"Dean, stop watching my gut, and start eating, you are making me uncomfortable." You say between bites.

"But.." He began.

"Eat."

"Are you sure you don't.." He started again.

"I'm fine." And you looked pointy at his plate then him.

"Fine." he huffed and then picked up his own burger, happy that he wasn't eating a twin of your Frankenburger.


	3. Fighting weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes home to the Bunker to get some help.

Sam came back to the bunker that night. You were just waddling back from the bathroom as he walked in. 

"Sammy!" You cried out happily and started to rush over to him.

"Wait! I'll come to you." And in a few long steps he was at your side, wrapping you in a big hug. He held you at arm's length.

"How are you doing y/n? Dean sent me this weird text about the babies trying to escape?" And he raised an eyebrow.

You laughed, "Dean worries about the weirdest things. He just saw them really stretching around in there."

Dean walked into the room, looking for you and crossed over to you both.

Sam bent down and said to your stomach, "Hey guys, it's your uncle. Let your mom get some sleep tonight? Oh and try not to freak out your dad, at least until you come out and can do it properly."

Dean socked him in the arm. "Don't give them any ideas." 

Sam and you laughed.

"I thought you weren't coming back for a couple more weeks. What's wrong?" You asked.

Sam ran his fingers through his long hair. "I need back up on a case I found. I think it might be one of the witches in the Grand Coven."

"Ok, let's do this." You say determined and start to walk over to get supplies.

Dean and Sam raised an eyebrow at each other, then each started to gesture wildly behind your back, motioning for the other to talk with you.

Dean just mouthed, "No way."

And Sam frowning and stepped up next to you. 

"Y/N?" He said gently.

You looked up.

"Maybe right now isn't the best time for you to.. I just.." Sam cut off when your eyes started to fill and looked back at Dean helplessly.

You turned towards Dean, tears threatening to fall, "You both think I'm useless!"

Dean tried to joke, "C'mon babe, with carrying two babies you aren't exactly fast on your feet. You coul.."

You pin him with a look, "I'm useless and fat now?"

Dean enveloped you in his arms, which you struggled in, "Y/N, of course we don't think that. You're gorgeous And you've saved both our asses more times than we can count. But babe, you can hardly walk around, and what if you or the babies got hurt."

Logic started to trickle past the hormone deluge. You nodded and sighed.

"Ok, you're right. When are you guys leaving?" You asked.

Dean looked unsure, gazing over at his brother. He didn't want to leave you but was torn because Sam obviously needed help. 

Sam broke the silence, " As soon as Cas gets here. I called him and he's going to stay here while we're gone."

Dean felt like he could breathe again. Cas could take care of you and help you if anything went wrong.

"Ok, I'm gonna go lay down. Sam make sure you say bye before you go." He smiled and nodded having already whipped out his laptop to begin researching again. You turned around and headed out of the room, Dean close on your heels.

"Y/N.." He started, grabbing your hand. "I don't have to go. Cas can always.."

"No Dean. You and Sam have fought beside each other for so long, it's like you are one person. You anticipate each other's moves almost like you can read each other's minds. You are each other's best chance coming back alive."

Dean wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head. "I love you, you know that, right?"

You nodded, "I love you too."


	4. Freaky Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas takes care of reader until Dean comes home..

Dean and Sam had been gone a few days and you missed them. 

Castiel watched over you like a mother hen, anticipating anything you could possibly need. While you appreciated the instant gratification of whatever weird craving being placed in front of you almost seconds after desiring it, having the Angel so in tune to your bladder.. was a little creepy.

You couldn't wait for Dean to get home and things to go back to normal.

A flutter of wing and Cas stood in front of you. "Y/N. You are starting to feel tired, shall I help you to bed, after a trip to the bathroom of course." 

'He is sweet, he means well,' you repeated your mantra over and over as Castiel waited just outside the bathroom door for you to finish.

He escorted you to bed, arranged the multitude of pillows under you and then kissed your brow frowning.

" I have to go.. out. But I will return the moment, you have need of me."

"Thanks Cas." You murmured exhausted and for once fell into a deep sleep.

 

You vaguely heard someone's voice calling your name.

You wake, actually feeling rested and stretch, opening your eyes to see Cas staring at you.

"Cas.. What's wrong?" You ask still half asleep.

"Y/N.. Are you alright?" He asked, voice deep with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine.." You say bouncing out of bed. "Actually I feel great!" 

You head over to the bathroom glad that for once you didn't feel worried that you'd make it in time. You wash up and catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. 

The wonders of a good night sleep, you look rested and fit and.. Oh My God! Where was your big stomach?

"Cas!!!!!!!"

The angel appeared at your side instantaneously. A worried expression on his face.

"Cas, what happened to the babies?!?!" You shriek, feeling your flat stomach wildly.

"Your offspring are fine, they have just.. relocated." He paused.

"What?!?"

"They have arrived." And with that you teleported into the library. Sam opened the door and Dean walk in hunched over in pain. You race over to see his injuries but when he see you he stands up straighter and you see it.

Dean's rounded belly.


End file.
